Integrated circuits (ICs) or chips with embedded digital signal processors are widely used in the hearing aid industry to provide a compact and small hearing aid. The ICs used in hearing aids are small and the number of Input/Output ports or pads is limited. Typically, ICs are designed to interface specific components of the hearing aid.